CAM 02
ONaF 2= CAM 2, also known as the Clown Room by fans, is a location in One Night at Flumpty's 2. It is connected with CAM 3, CAM 5, and The Office Appearance The room appears to be heavily based around Grunkfuss, with the doorway having a large arch that resembles Grunkfuss' face, featuring a red nose, spiky black eyes, and a smile featuring large white teeth. Around the room on the floor features a mushroom, a castle, a bowl, a potted plant, and a hoop, the floor also has occasional black specks on it. The walls are stripped with vertical lines, also having large black spots, and dark roots on them. Characters Who Appear Here Grunkfuss and Flumpty can appear on this screen. Grunkfuss can be seen sitting down in the top right corner of the screen, Flumpty can also occasionally be seen standing in the middle of the room. CAM 2 is the only location that Grunkfuss can go to besides The Office. Mechanics Early on in the night this room doesn't have much purpose, until a wall appears on The Players office which signifies that Grunkfuss is going to become active. When this happens, Grunkfuss will now be staring at the camera, and a "patience" meter will appear on CAM 2's screen, rapidly going down. Once the patience meter reaches 0, Grunkfuss will enter The Player's office via the hole in the wall. If the lights are off for long enough, Grunkfuss will go back into the hole, back into CAM 2, and the patience meter will reset. On Hard Boiled Mode, Grunkfuss will be much more active earlier on, meaning the hole and patience meter will be activated much earlier than on normal mode. |-|OWaF= CAM 02, also known as The Kitchen, is a location that would have appeared in One Week at Flumpty's. It is connected with CAM 03, and CAM 05. Appearance The kitchen has minor bloodstains on the left wall. On the left wall a message reads in big, black, sketchy letters; EYE FOR AN EYE. There are counters against the wall, a fridge, an oven, and a counter in the middle of the room. On the counters against the wall are multiple appliances filled with eyeballs, broken, cracked, or just downright disturbing. Characters Who Appear Here Birthday Boy Blam starts here, seen standing on the center counter and staring at the camera, expressionless. Due to cancellation it is unknown if any other characters would have appeared in this room. Trivia *This room contains references to the gameover screens from the first two games. **A frying pan with 'over-easy' eyeballs on it is a reference to the game over screen in One Night at Flumpty's. **Some eyeballs that were sliced like eggs are a reference to the game over screen in One Night at Flumpty's 2. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty' 2 File:ONAF2_2015-04-13_18-54-58-19.jpg|CAM 2, with an inactive Grunkfuss. File:CAM 2 flumpty and clown looking at camera..png|Cam 2, with an active Grunkfuss and Flumpty in the middle of the room during Hard Boiled Mode. One Week at Flumpty's Owafcam2.JPG|CAM 02, aka The Kitchen. CAM_3_BBB.png|Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 02, standing on the central counter. -h5etwfad.jpg|Grunkfuss the Clown in CAM 02, siting on the central counter. 2019-04-15 (1).png|The Owl in CAM 02, standing on the central counter. Category:Cameras Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's